Comeing Home Early
by CheveronChick
Summary: Jack comes back to Colorado early, but finds the house trashed and Sam sitting in the middle of the kitchen alone. Sam Jack establsi relationshop. Pretty much just Fluff, Really tired when i wrote this. Hope you enjoy, remember to review! XoXo


Jack paid the cab driver, stepping out onto the driveway and was surprised to see the living room light on. It was nearly 3 am, he had expected Sam to be fast asleep by now. He was supposed to come to the to Colorado springs tomorrow, but was able to catch an earlier flight. He put it key in the lock and turned it entering the house, the smell of coffee filled his nose as he entered the threshold to to their home. He scanned the room, surprised at its state. Most of the pictures had been torn from the walls, couch cushion strewn about the room and everything that was easy enough to pick up and throw it would seem had been. Is concern grew " Sam" He called into the seemingly empty house, he pulled a gun from behind his back. " Sam!" He called louder, holding the gun in front of him as he slowly and carefully into the kitchen. His eyes softened immediately at the sight. His wife was curled up on the floor in front of the fridge, her knees to her chest, her arms crossed over top with her face buried in her arms. She didn't even respond to him, which made him even more worried. Normally even if she was asleep upstairs she would hear him come home and meet him at the door, no matter how tired, or fast asleep she had been. The fact that he called her name twice and she hadn't even stirred was a cause for him to worry greatly. He carefully put his gun on the counter and walked over kneeling in front of her ignoring his protesting knees.

" Sam, Sam sweetie" he lightly touched her shoulder as to startle her to much. Her head carefully lifted from the place they had been resting on her arms

" Thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow afternoon?" she nearly whispered

" Cough and early flight. I couldn't wait to see you"

She gave him a small smile " Oh " she turned her head away from him

" Sam, what's wrong"

" Hmm? Oh nothing"

" Tell that to the living room"

" Oh yea, forgot about that. I'll clean it up don't worry about it."

" I'm not worried about the living room, i'm worried about you" he shifted so he was sitting beside her, his back leaning against the fridge. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He smiled slightly when he felt her curl up into his side, her head resting on his arm. He waited a few minutes before gently asking " What's wrong? "

" So many..." she nearly choked out

" So many what?"

" So many dead Jack. We didn't know the attack was coming, we weren't prepared. It just .. Hit. No warning. I tried to keep everyone from scattering, tried to keep them together. Keep them alive.."

Suddenly Jack understood. Nearly a week ago Sg-1 was visiting and offworld training sight when it was hit by and Ori attack. Daniel said she was coping well. Apparently not.

" Sam...Don't tell me you think its your fault"

" Not completely, what's bothering me is. They were all so young Jack. Practically fresh outta high school. They didn't deserve that, they didn't deserve what happened to them. What are we going to tell their family Jack? Opps? None of this should be happening! They shouldnt be here! They shouldnt have had die in something they hadn't even know about hardly, and if they just blow up a planet simply because they felt like it... how many other planets are they destroying? Helpless farmers just going about their day? And we cant even stop them, can't even hardly harm them!" A few tears trickled down her cheeks

" We used to think that about the Snakes remember? Someone, most likely you, will think of something. Some big ol gun to blow them to bits. Just give it time" He kissed her head

" I guess, it just feels so hopeless sometimes"

" I know, i know, but never give up" the sat cuddled on the kitchen floor for a while before jack spoke again. " It's late, and i doubt you've slept at all" He got to his feet holding his hands out to her, pulling her to her feet. " Bedtime!" the couple slowly walked down the hall to their room. Cleaning the house could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
